


Alternate School Mode ending

by shinjimemeura



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjimemeura/pseuds/shinjimemeura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little thing I did where Mondo ended up falling in love with Naegi during School Mode and confessed his feelings for him in the ending. It's probably not the best since I did write this in a skype chat. I literally know it sucks ass but I've only just gotten into writing recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate School Mode ending

At the end of school mode:

Mondo: I've decided! When we get out of here, I'm not gonna bust shit anymore, I wanna build shit!  
Makoto: So, a carpenter?  
Mondo: Hell Yeah! And we get out, I'll build you the best damn house you've ever seen!  
Makoto: If it's you, I know you can do it Mondo!  
Mondo: .....  
Makoto: Mondo?  
Mondo: You wouldn't mind if....I was living with you right?  
Makoto: W-What do you mean?  
Mondo: Gah shit, like, I build you a house to thank you for helping me out in here and you and I stay together...  
Mondo: a-as.....as....  
Makoto: Mondo?  
Mondo: DAMN IT! IT'S THE SAME SHIT EVEN IF IT'S A GUY! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!  
Makoto: M-Mondo! W-What's gotten into you!?!  
Mondo: Like I said, everytime I get nervous I always yell, and because of that, I've been on a ten losing streak asking our girls and now your about to be the eleventh-!  
Makoto: !  
Mondo: !  
Mondo: SHIT FUCK!  
Makoto: M-Mondo?   
Mondo: ....  
Mondo: Look, I don't see you as a girl and I just....I felt like asking you would be like all of the other times I ever asked those girls...  
Mondo: If they wanted to....be with me....  
Makoto: Be with you? like-  
Mondo: Don't say anything, knowing you you'll probably crush me before I get started so just here me out Makoto...  
Makoto: O-Ok...  
Mondo: ....  
Mondo: I just...I really got to enjoy you being around me...your not like any of the other guys....and you listen and shit...you care....  
Mondo: It's just...around you...I don't really get angry like I used to....like I don't get the urge to break shit anymore....  
Makoto: I see....  
Mondo: I got confused, I felt like I wasn't being a man, I felt...I felt...  
Mondo: Naked...like literally naked...  
Mondo: and just being around you...I feel as though I can do anything...  
Mondo: and just...after a while...I noticed some other things about you...  
Mondo: and after a while I started to think about you in more ways then I ever thought about another guy! I've never even done most of those things with a girl...so I started to panic...and get scared...  
Mondo: what if you said no? what if you laughed? what would I do then?  
Mondo: I just....I....  
Mondo: ....  
Mondo: I won't yell anymore like I've done in the past....from here on out it's a new me...  
Makoto: .....Mondo  
Mondo: I love you Makoto, and I want to build you a house and live with you  
Mondo: Not just as friends... but...  
Mondo: I want to be with you.....as your boyfriend...  
Makoto: Mondo...I....  
Mondo: .....  
Makoto: "I grasped his hand with mine, he flinched a little bit and his face got red real fast. I could tell he wanted to yell but once he saw my smile he just looked at me shockingly"  
Mondo: Will you really? I know I can be an ass but I promise, a mans promise, to make you the happiest guy on earth Makoto!  
Makoto: I accept, let's go, Mondo  
Mondo: ....thank you...Makoto....You've made a new man out of me...  
Makoto: "and so I took Mondo's hand as we walked towards the metal door in the entrance hall. I don't know what any of this at hope's peak was or what these past 50 days even meant, or even the mysteries of the school or Monokuma!"  
Makoto: "but what I do know, is that as long as I have Mondo, everything will be fine"


End file.
